I'm sorry
by BlueScorpion
Summary: [SLASH(J/D)] Missing scene from Within The Serpent's Grasp. Daniel's POV


TITLE: I'm Sorry

AUTHOR: Asgard

RATING: R

CATEGORY: Romance 

PAIRING: Jack/Daniel

SEASON: 1, during Within The Serpent's Grasp

SUMMARY: [SLASH (J/D)] Missing scene from Within The Serpent's Grasp. Daniel's POV

DISCLAIMER: How nice it would be to own SG-1! Mmmmmmm! Unfortunately I don't and for this they are eternally grateful!

A/N: Here be slash. Don't like? Don't read! Simple. Do like? Please read and review. This is set during Within The Serpent's Grasp, just after SG-1 decide they are all going through the gate. 

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

I ran to the locker room. I thought that maybe I could get out before Jack came in and things got awkward. It didn't work. I stayed behind the locker door, hoping that it would just swallow me up. No such luck. I began getting changed for the mission. The mission we weren't authorised to go on. That just made things worse. It was bad enough that Jack didn't believe me, but when I sounded so crazy that we couldn't even try to save the planet, it just felt like everyone was against me. 

As I took my T-shirt off and threw it down on the bench, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jack, a sad, sorry look in his eyes. He had also taken off his T-shirt and was getting ready to go. I turned back. I was still mad. "Leave me alone, Jack." His hand moved from my shoulder to my face, he turned it towards him and looked straight into my eyes. His look had changed to a serious one.

"Daniel," he began, "we both know how dangerous this mission is, and we both know there's a good chance we might not come out of it alive." He paused, letting his eyes fall to the floor, "I just want you to know that I'm sorry." I put my hand on his chin and gently pushed his focus back to me. 

"For what?" I asked, as sincerely as I could manage. I knew only too well what he was talking about, but it was about time he admitted that he was wrong.

"For not believing you about the whole mirror reality thing. I wanted to believe you, I really did," again he paused, "but the thought of things being better in another reality for me, from one lousy decision I may have made years ago… I just couldn't bear it. Things like if I had decided to hide my gun properly… Charlie would still be alive now." I saw the sadness return to his eyes. I felt awkward and looked at the floor. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and that I love you." I looked back up at him. I could see that he meant what he said. I hadn't realised how much I had hurt him, keeping persistent about the mirror. _Damnit Daniel, _I thought. 

"I'm sorry too, for not letting it drop. I didn't realise how much it had affected you," I paused, looking at him, "I love you too."

Jack held my chin in his hand, smiling, a finger tracing over my mouth. As he moved closer and our lips met, I closed my eyes and parted my lips. Jack's tongue found mine, and the kiss deepened into a mad passionate one. I let my fingers run through his hair, and I felt myself pushed up against the lockers as Jack's hands explored my naked chest. His tongue followed the path his hands had traced across my body and I held my head back, enjoying every second. My own hands moved down his neck, over his shoulders and across his back. I pulled him closer still. Our breathing became heavy as we could get no closer and his hands found mine. Our fingers intertwined, and Jack brought them over my head, behind my neck and held them against the lockers. We kissed again, and my hands tightened around Jack's as the pleasure increased. Again Jack moved down, away from my lips and brought my arms back down. He began kissing my neck, my shoulder and my chest. I knew this was wrong, that we shouldn't be here when Earth could be in danger. But I didn't want him to stop. If Jack was right and we were going to die, I wanted our last moments of intimate contact to count. "Jack… shouldn't… " I tried between breaths. Jack knew we should go, but I had a strong feeling he felt the same as I did. His hands let mine fall, and he held my face again, looking deep into my eyes. That look alone was enough to turn my knees to jelly, but I was well past that point by now. "Jack…" I tried again. He put a finger to my lips.

"Shh. I know," he whispered "we should go." He replaced his finger with his lips. _One last kiss before we die._ I thought. I fought back the tears and thoughts that this could be it, my life over with. My hand found its way around his neck and I deepened the kiss, forgetting everything else, before letting my arm slide down his body and fall to my side. Jack pulled himself away from me, keeping his lips on mine. He released them at last and looked longingly into my eyes. "I love you so much," he whispered, as he withdrew and walked around the corner. 

"I love you, too," I whispered, half to myself. I fell back against the locker for a few seconds of recovery, before straightening back up and getting dressed. Something told me we would be lucky this time. I just hoped I was right.


End file.
